


On Their Time

by ahhelga



Series: 18OI AU Week '19 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 4, A/B/O, Alpha!Lilia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta!Yakov, Drabble, F/M, Some D/s elements, no actual smut unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: It's unfortunate that Yakov doesn't have the sense of smell for Lilia's Alpha pheromones.an a/b/o yakov/lilia (is there a ship name???) drabble[18OI AU Week 2019: Day 4]





	On Their Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Discord chat for putting this event together, and thanks Alex, for reminding me how much Yakov and Lilia rock.

“Jeez, Lilia reeks today.”

 

“What? She’s usually so composed.”

 

“Yeah, dunno what’s up, but I can’t get near the dance room without wanting to submit.”

 

On any other day, Yakov would have shut his two skaters down for being disrespectful. But today, knowing what happened this morning, he was desperate for any information about how Lilia was feeling.

 

His phone buzzed.

 

_ By the time we get home, you better be on your knees to make up for what you said.  _

 

He sighed, relieved. At least he knew how he could be forgiven.

 

And, with that--

 

“Get back to your drills!”


End file.
